In the Ages Past
by Nephilim Nights
Summary: Adopted from A Game of Fate with his permission to tweak the plot. Will include Dark Souls 2 & 3, Demon Souls, and Bloodborne. The CU strips the darkness from humanity and pays the ultimate price. Starts the during the Forever Fall episodes and will continue from there. Contains foul language, illicit suggestions, and blood, LOTS of blood.
Disclaimer: From Software owns the Souls games and Bloodborne, Rooster Teeth owns RWBY, story adopted from A Game of Fate. Don't like, don't read.

"Burn in my Fire!" – Talking

 _'This is a right old mess.'_ – Thinking

 **'Tremble in fear!"** – Gods or Great Ones talking

* * *

 **In the Ages Past**

Chapter 1

~Unknown POV~

 _'How much time has passed since I sealed myself in this place?'_ I think to myself since my throat is dryer than a damn desert.

I look up and stare out into murky atmosphere that is my residence, weapons of all types from swords and shields to hammers and spears with various other weapons such as maces, whips, flails, and even firearms decorate the ashen landscape. The only semblance of foliage being pale white flowers that grows from the ash and fed by the many streams of blood. Pockets of fire sporadically belching upwards from crevices in the ground and some burning constantly, fueled by the bones of those who came before me, crackling and hissing at random intervals.

I turn my gaze to the image behind me, and what I am greeted brings back memories of my seemingly endless quest. A warped scenery of castles, villages, and cities twisting and colliding into one another like a demented dream. Floating rubble dotting the air in a constant drift that would collide with other rubble or a building once in a blue moon.

Speaking of moons, I look up to the actual moon and am presented to a sight that weighs the heaviest of reminders even now. The once whole object now shattered with sizable chunks visible to the naked eye. The mere visage bringing back a memory that haunts my dreams for countless years and the most hurtful pain that stings like a barbed poisoned spear.

 *** Flashback ***

 _' Why, by Gwyn's fucking lightning, did I EVER think that this was a good idea', I thought, as I am currently unable to speak. After all, there's only so much one can do when said individual currently emulating a walking bonfire. Yes, this is what now I'm currently doing as I have been for God's knows how long._

 _'Nito's bones, I feel like it's I've been doing this for an eternity!' I think to myself as I burned… and burned… and burned all the more. Any other thought I have is immediately squashed as another wave is suddenly expelled from my body; limbs and chunks are repeatedly incinerated and reformed as incomprehensible pain is wreaking untold havoc to my mind. The tiniest slivers of willpower being used to keep my sanity from rendering itself to pieces._

 _As time passes by, I begin to see snippets, faces mostly, of my travels: Sir Oscar of Astora from when I adopted his quest to escape the Undead Asylum. Anastasia, a fire keeper who had been locked in the Firelink Shrine to keep the bonfire lit. Solaire, my closest friend and the comedic relief who had aided me in battle against Dragonslayer Ornstein, captain of Gwyn's four knights, and the executioner Smough, both of whom tasked with guarding the princess, Gwynevere and her daughters. Her brother Gwyndolin, who had been raised as a girl due to his affinity with the moon and leader of Blades of Darkmoon. Artorias and his partner Sif, both having faced that fucking demon Manus in the Abyss below the city of Oolacile, then meeting Ciaran, Gwyn's assassin and Artorias's lover, and Gough. Kalameet the last of the Everlasting Dragons and all-round pain in the ass to fight, even with his wing crippled by Gough. Priscilla the crossbreed daughter of Gwynevere and Seath who was imprisoned inside painted world of snow._

 _'Seath the Scaleless, Quela Witch of Izalith and her daughters, Gravelord Nito, Gwyn Lord of Sunlight and many more. Lordran, Drangleic, Lothric, Boletaria and Yharnam. All my efforts, my lives, my deaths, rescues and kills, guarding and exploring, every person, every creature, every being under the sun, moon and stars that I have encountered. All of my choices and chances, my victories and defeats, all of my cha-'_

BOOM!

 *** Flashback Ends***

 _'What in the actual hell was that?'_ I internally exclaim as tremors continue to resonate all around me, the origin coming from above me. The g-force of said tremors causing the warped scenery to ripple violently, the ground to split open birthing new fissures and existing ones to spread further apart. The many weapons rattled with the vibrations and firearms bounced due to the quakes. Stalactites toppled and tipped, stalagmites shook and fell, and pillars crumbled and collapsed.

During the mini earthquake I stood up and sprinted to the immense stone doors that separated my domain from the outside world, placing my hand on the smooth surface and spread my very will and consciousness to what lay beyond. My mind fully immersed itself on the single objective of my action: learn as to what the hell is going on. Crumbling ruins raced past me as I focused on getting my third sight to the surface.

Soon my astral eye bore vision to an open blue sky, however when I focused its attention to the surrounding area the shock as to what lay before me almost broke my concentration. Everywhere I mentally turned was colored in the deepest of red: the black trees and their leaves of blood, a field scarlet grass, and even the flowers with their rosy appearance. Not a single speck of green, brown, blue, or any other color seemed to exist. It was like the entire landscape was eternally stuck in the autumn season.

Before I could lose myself to foliage around me, sounds that would forever be memorable to me rang out somewhere to my left. As I turned the sounds became clearer and easily identifiable: gunshots, clashing steel, and explosions. Somewhere out there, a battle was happening and if the size and volume could were anything to go by, a big one. However what came next made not only my astral self but also my physical form frozen with terror.

A roar…

A high-pitched roar…

A sound that could only belong to one creature…

 _'Oh no!'_ I thought as I urged my astral form to the direction of the sound. Those two words constantly being repeated through my mind as the scenery turned into a blur. Trees, rocks, fields, rivers and creeks passed by as my incorporeal being zoomed on.

 _'Please let it not be what I think that is! I hunted those abominations to extinction. None are supposed to be left!'_ I internally cried out. My prayers however turned out to be wrong for as I entered a clearing the source became known. Thrashing throughout the field happened to be the very thing I hoped would be false.

A Cleric Beast was attacking a group of people, one adult and 12 adolescent's. It was attacking them and it was winning. Four young men were unconscious, three others, 1 woman and 2 men, looked close to it while the other four children and the one adult, a mature woman, looked to be in relatively good condition.

 _'What in the world are children doing out here?'_ I thought as they regrouped to the other side of the field, escorting the injured away to cover. Not that it would help though as I knew from personal experience how the beast does battle. Cleric Beasts were, unknown to many, completely blind. They fought using both scent and sound, smelling the blood that runs through a person's veins and using their screeching roar as echolocation much like a bat hunting for insects.

I knew just by looking that these people had no idea what to do against this creature. Hysteria was already showing itself in the eyes of the younger fighters, whereas the one adult was desperately thinking on the decision of further fight, with fatal risks to the already injured children, or hasty flight so as to put the fatigued children in harms way or the injured ones potential deaths.

I saw that they were talking amongst each other, but was to far away to properly hear what they were saying. I glanced to the opposite end of the field just in time to see the beast gaining its second wind was preparing for leaping strike. None of the people would survive such an attack so with greater haste, I poured as much power into my specter as it could handle and it charged to the front of the group.

The beast had launched itself high into the air by the time I was halfway there. The group was too preoccupied with the descending creature too notice my shade. What happened next however would definitely invade their thoughts for days to come.

 **TBC**...

* * *

 **A/N** : Yes my readers, I AM ALIVE! I understand that it is way past the time I promised this posting of this chapter, and as such offer no excuses and only ask that you read and see if the amount of time I put into this chapter was worth the wait. If not and there were some things from AGoF's version of this story, then I can only say one thing: I did it for a reason. I know it does sound like an excuse however, I intend to use items from his plot in different times and places in my plot. Also before any ask, yes I discussed this with AGoF himself and he also knows what I intend to do differently with this story. I also got caught with watching end of Season 3 and the current sub series RWBY Chibi and taking those mini plots into consideration as Omake's. Read, review, like and/or follow and let me know what you liked and didn't like.

P.S. I am **STILL** working on the next chapter of my other story _Immortal Trinity_. I said it before in that fic and I'll say it here in this one for all those who read that one, I gladly take any ideas on how to spruce up the plot. PM me your ideas and I'll look at them immediately. I have the free time now.

P.P.S. Just because I'm in a generous mood right now, Here is another sneak peek at a future event in a future chapter:

 _All was silent within the school's combat arena, not single whisper conversation was being held, not even a whisper. Students from all over the world were waiting with silent eagerness as to what this new cross-school class would have in preparation for their chosen life._

 _Before the more anxious and impatient members could voice their feelings, a figure walked in that caught the attention of every students eyes. Recognition appeared in the Beacon student's whereas interest and confusion showed in the students from Atlas, Haven, and Shade._

 _Further up in the stands many adult figures sat watching with a more patient yet curious gaze as this new figure walked with an alert yet relaxed stance onto the arena. When the man reached the center he turned his gaze to the students first and then adults second._

 _"Welcome students and parents to 'Combat Tactics and Mission Awareness and Preparation.' My name is Ignis Umbrae and I am the instructor. For the remaining time you are here I will take everything you children have learned about combat tactics and burn it beyond ashes. There are many things this world has yet to reveal and I shall instruct you on the preparation on how to deal with said scenarios. If you pay attention and listen you will survive, if not you will know the truest meaning of the concept of Hell and Pain."_


End file.
